The present invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly, to automotive trim spring clips to retain a first and second part together.
In the automotive industry, parts are secured together with various types of fasteners. One type of fastener which designers prefer using are spring clips. Ordinarily, an aperture is in one part and the other part includes a projecting portion with a spring clip attached to it. The spring clips secure the two parts together while enabling easy separation of the parts from one another.
In some instances, it is desirable to adjust the two parts with respect to one another so that work can be conducted on one of the parts. In these cases, it is desirable that the parts move with respect to one another, yet still be connected by the spring clip. Accordingly, the spring clip has two positions. A first position where the two parts are secured with one another, and a second position where the parts are movable with respect to one another yet still connected with one another.